narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution
Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution is an upcoming game which is being developed by CyberConnect2 and will be published by Namco-Bandai games for the Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, and PC platform. The North AmericanBandai Namco, accessed April 13th, 2014. and Japanese releases are scheduled for September 2014. The demo is presented in the 2 July 2014 in Japanese and English for Xbox 360 and PS3. Gameplay Summing playable and support, there will be 118 characters in the game,Page source code for the system page in the official site, accessed April 9th, 2014. From the source code: . including a new addition to the roster drawn by Masashi Kishimoto. The new character designed by Kishimoto is a mecha version of Naruto, which has a two-stage awakening: a three-tails transformation and a Mecha-Kurama transformation. Other characters may also have two-stage awakenings. The game will continue the story from the previous game, as well as feature a separate original story involving Mecha-Naruto. between two or three characters will be available. The game will also feature a revamped support system. There will also be a mode, that places the player in a battle against three CPUs, the goal is to collect as many orbs battle during combat, as well as new environment interactions. Another new feature, is a brand new storyline which encompasses the past of the Akatsuki and will allow the player to recruit (and even fight) the known members into the Akatsuki, with several new designs exclusively created for the game by Masashi Kishimoto, as well as 46Page source code for the system page in the official site, accessed April 9th, 2014. From the source code: . minutes of newly animated footage to go along with the storyline. The game also introduces new mechanisms of Guard Break and Counterattack, one of the slots Items can be replaced by an attack that "breaks" the guard of his opponent, a stroke is executed by holding the opponent and knocking him down and leaving him unconscious for a moment, taking a break for the player to carry out a coup that further damage the opponent. In relation to counterattack, the player will be able to overthrow it, making it, in that brief instant, helpless and preventing the use of the player's support. Another novelty is that there will be an anime cutscene entitled The Far Reaches of Hope, which will show Kushina Uzumaki interacting with Team Minato. Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution will have a new battle system where players can select different types — Ultimate Jutsu, Awakening and Drive. Each character will have the option for all three types. Another new feature is called "Shinobi Customize" which allows players to customize their fighters with accessories that can change the player's appearance. The feature is available only to those who have saved data from Storm 3 on in their console. Playable Characters Playable Stages * The Wasteland at Dawn * Great Ninja War Battlefield (Awakening-only: Battlefield of Lava) * Konohagakure (Destroyed, Part I, Part II, Reconstruction) * Lightning Desert (Normal, Destroyed) * Forest of Quiet Movement (Day, Evening, Night) * Amegakure (Lower, Upper) * Forest of Death * Konohagakure Forest (Day, Evening, Night) * Five-Seal Barrier Cliff * Deidara's Hideout * Valley of the End (Clear Sky, Rainy) * Training Field (Day, Evening) * Uchiha Hideout (Normal, Destroyed) * Orochimaru's Hideout (Normal, Destroyed) * Sunagakure Gate * Storm Cloud Ravine * Crashing Waves Coast * Kamui's Dimension Teams Parenthesis indicates what are the members of the teams: * "Best Friends" (Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha) * Brotherly Love (Sasuke Uchiha and Itachi Uchiha) * Eternal Rivals (Kakashi Hatake and Might Guy) * Hidden Cloud Ninja (Third Raikage and Fourth Raikage) * Kekkei Tōta (Mū and Ōnoki) * Love Relayed (Fourth Kazekage and Gaara) * Past Mizukage (Second Mizukage and Fifth Mizukage) * Naruto in Hand (Mecha-Naruto, Hinata Hyūga, and Naruto Uzumaki) * Orange-Colored Brilliance (Naruto Uzumaki, Kushina Uzumaki, and Minato Namikaze) * Boys on the Battlefield (Minato Namikaze, Young Kakashi, and Young Obito) * Past Hokages (Hashirama Senju, Tobirama Senju, Hiruzen Sarutobi, Minato Namikaze, Tsunade, and Danzō Shimura) * God and Angel (Pain and Konan) * Dangerous Characters (Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki) * Artists (Deidara and Sasori) * Immortal Duo (Kakuzu and Hidan) * Team Seven (Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Kakashi Hatake) * Team Kakashi (Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Sai, and Kakashi Hatake) * New Team Kakashi (Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Sai, and Yamato) * Secret Lovers (Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyūga) Combination Ultimate Jutsu This is the list of select teams of characters that have a Combination Ultimate Jutsu when paired with each other: * Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno (New: Summoning Three-Way Deadlock‎) * Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha (Wind and Lightning Release: Hurricane Lightning) * Naruto Uzumaki, Kushina Uzumaki, and Minato Namikaze (True: Supreme Ultimate Rasengan) * Naruto Uzumaki and Konohamaru Sarutobi * Naruto Uzumaki, Konohamaru Sarutobi, and Iruka Umino * Sasuke Uchiha and Itachi Uchiha (Amaterasu: Dual Layer) * Itachi Uchiha and Shisui Uchiha (Turbulent Four Seasons) * Kakashi Hatake and Might Guy (Eternal Rival) * Gaara, Kankurō, and Temari (Scorching Heat — Sand Binding Coffin) * Deidara and Sasori (Collaboration: Ultimate Art) * Hidan and Kakuzu * Pain and Konan (Fiery Paper Star of God) * Obito Uchiha and Madara Uchiha (Heavens Insertion Hammer Star) * Minato Namikaze, Young Kakashi, and Young Obito * Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha Gallery PS3_Xbox360「NARUTO－ナルト－疾風伝_ナルティメットストームレボリューション」ティザーPV|Teaser Naruto Shippuden Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution - Ninja World Tournament Trailer|Trailer PS3_Xbox360「NARUTO－ナルト－疾風伝_ナルティメットストームレボリューション」第3弾PV|Second Trailer File:Naruto_Shippuden_"Sun_Storm"_Ultimate_Ninja_Storm_Revolution_-_Trailer|Sun Storm Trailer File:PS3 Xbox360「NARUTO－ナルト－疾風伝 ナルティメットストームレボリューション」第4弾PV|Fourth Trailer Characters Kakuzu UNSR.png|Kakuzu NSUNRHidan.png|Hidan NUNSRDeidara.png|Deidara Sasori UNSR.png|Sasori NUNSROrochimaru.png|Orochimaru Obito_Unmasked.png|Obito Jubi 2.png|Ten-Tails (2nd Form) External Link * Official Japanese Website References